Adios, Neville
by Gaheller
Summary: Hermione lanza un petrificus totallus a Neville que resulta en la muerte del niño. Por suerte Myrtle planea ayudarlos.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_

_em... Rowling moriría antes de escribir algo como esto, señores, así que no, no soy ella, solo me divierto (mucho) con sus personajes. _

_..._

—¿Ninguna idea? —siseo una voz fría que hizo estremecer a Quirinus Quirrell de la cabeza a los pies.

—Mi… mi… mi señor

—¡¿Por qué me tocan a mí los lacayos incompetentes?!

—yo…

—¡Cállate, inútil!

Llevaban ya tres horas parados frente al espejo de Oesed intentando descifrar el enigma que implicaba la última prueba par conseguir la piedra filosofal, pero todo esfuerzo parecía en vano, Voldemort no podía pensar pues compartía la mente con el atemorizado profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y no tenía el poder de antaño para mandarlos a todos a la mierda y obtener el poder de la piedra por las malas.

—tal… tal… tal v… tal vez debbb… deb… amos destruirlo, mi… mi señor.

—Es una idea tentadora, pero dudo que el viejo Dumbledore sea así de simple.

Y así aguardaron frente al espejo: Voldemort despotricando contra el espejo, maldiciendo a el niño-que-vivió junto con Dumbledore, y discutiendo con su siervo; este a su vez todo cuanto hacia era poner todo su empeño en no mearse encima, pues bien es sabido por todos aquellos cuya mente ha sido poseída que controlar los esfínteres con una mente invasiva es realmente complicado.

Si no tenia cuidado Voldemort se mearía encima, literalmente.

…

—¡Nos llevarán a Azkaban, Ron! —chilló Hermione a un punto de histerismo tal que casi parecía una parodia de si misma. Solo que no daba risa.

—¡No pueden, somos menores y fue un accidente! —Ronald Weasley el casi menor de una numerosa familia estaba aterrado. Y no era para menos, siempre supo que juntarse con Hermione Granger solo traería problemas. Lo del Troll solo fue una probada de lo que se vendría.

Al menos ahora sí que había hecho algo muy diferente al resto de sus hermanos. Ya no viviría con el estigma de ser solo un Weasley más.

—Azka…¿qué? —Harry Potter, el niño que aparentemente era un héroe en el mundo mágico y aún así no sabía nada de nada sobre el mismo estaba asustado, sí, pero tenía once años, le habían revelado el maravillosos mundo mágico que hasta entonces solo era posible en esos cuentos cutres donde los finales felices existían, los buenos ganan y los niños nunca morían. Básicamente pensaba que la magia podía solucionarlo todo.

Incluso revivir a los muertos.

—Si yo fuera ustedes lo llevaría al baño del segundo piso y fingiría que no se nada —esa extraña voz sobresalto a los tres chicos—. Yo morí ahí y ni siquiera supe qué me golpeó—Myrtle la llorona, la fantasma más reciente en unirse al staff de Hogwarts ¿Qué mierda hace en la sala común de Gryffindor? Espiar, obviamente. La eternidad aburre y la pobre niña lleva bastante tiempo muerta.

—¿Le contarás a alguien? —preguntó Ron para quien el nudo en la garganta apenas le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna.

—y si lo hago ¿Van a matarme? —Myrtle hizo un ruido que estaba a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risita burlona.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos. No sabían si reír ante el comentario de la fantasma.

—No, si lo hago todo será muy aburrido— dijo ella finalmente. Estas palabras permitieron que Harry, Ron y Hermione soltaran el aire que llevaban conteniendo un buen rato. Ahora quedaba buscar solución al problema ¿entregarse? ¿Hacer lo que proponía Myrtle? ¿Huir para siempre?

Pasaron unos instantes en los que cada uno de los niños se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione sopesando los pro y contra, dudó de la idea de Myrtle; ella sabía que nadie se creería eso de que Neville resultaría tan lejos de la sala común de Gryffindor y sin que se haya encontrado con alguno de los encargados en vigilar los pasillos, porque, seamos sinceros, el fuerte de Longbottom no era el sigilo. Básicamente su fuerte no era eso de caminar con ambos pies sin tropezarse.

Tropezar y caer ¡Hasta petrificado Longbottom se las ingenia para recibir el peor daño! Ron no podía creer la extrema torpeza del niño, y su absurda mala suerte; pero al menos así la idea de Myrtle tenía algo de sentido, porque a Neville eso de morir por caer y romperse la cabeza era algo que le pegaba.

—¿Y la piedra? ¡Snape la va a conseguir! —Interrumpió Harry para quien ese escenario le resultaba de lo más surrealista. Además, si conseguían la piedra tal vez pudieran resucitar a Neville ¿por qué no? Es el mundo mágico después de todo.

—¡Snape me chupa un huevo!—Estalló Ron— ¡Que le lleve la piedra y se la entregue a quien-ustedes-saben!—. Hermione miró aterrada hacia las escaleras, preocupada por que los gritos de Ron hubieran despertado a la casa entera— ¡Yo no quiero ir a Azkaban por salvar la estúpida piedra esa!—. Sentenció finalmente.

Myrtle observaba intrigada, nunca, en todos sus años de fantasma los mortales habían resultado así de entretenidos, y quizá, con suerte, descubriría quién o qué la había matado.

…

Ron iba a la delantera sosteniendo la cabeza de Neville, iba encorvado para evitar que por un descuido los pies se vieran a través de la capa. La capa de invisibilidad de Harry era lo suficientemente amplia para cubrirlos a los cuatro, pero Ron no planeaba arriesgarse.

Harry seguía la marcha llevando la parte media del cuerpo, debía estar pendiente de los pasos de Ron para no dar de bruces contra la espalda de su amigo, era más débil de lo que se supone en niños de su edad, por lo que debía esforzarse para no soltar el cuerpo a medio camino y que los terminaran descubriendo. Recién había asumido eso de haber visto a un compañero morir y estaba realmente asustado, pero seguía teniendo fe en la magia, aunque fuera un poco.

Cerrando el grupo Hermione, quien se encargaba de llevar los pies de Neville. No seria la tarea más difícil de no ser porque sentía que Harry en ocasiones le dejaba a ella el trabajo de hacer fuerza, y estaba claro que la habilidad más sobresaliente de Hermione no era el trabajo físico. Pero no se dejaría vencer, el miedo de ser acusada como una asesina era más grande que su propio cansancio.

Caminar por los pasillos de piedra con un muerto a rastras era mucho mas fácil que hacerlo con un dragón enjaulado. Muchísimo más sencillo; aún así estuvieron cerca de tropezar con un estudiante de Ravenclaw que merodeaba por ahí y parecía dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Todos los estudiantes en ese castillo parecían ocultar algo y se abrigaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ellos no eran los únicos, claro. Eso sí, Hermione estaba segura que nadie llevaba cuerpos por todo el castillo para dejarlos a su suerte en un baño custodiado por una niña muerta.

—¡Cuidado! —susurró Ron al divisar a un gato girando por un pasillo en dirección a ellos.

Como si los tres chicos junto al cadáver fueran un mismo organismo se arrinconaron hacia la pared.

—¿Es la señora Norris? —susurró Harry acomodándose los lentes.

—No —Le contestaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas de miopía.

Harry suspiró aliviado, hasta que Hermione arrebató su tranquilidad de un plumazo cuando sentenció:

—Es McGonagall.

La gata estaba a unos diez metros de los chicos. Estaban condenados.

Puede que no los viera pero los sentidos del olfato y el oído de un animal eran mucho más agudos y más si hablamos de la estricta profesora de transformaciones. Definitivamente estaban más que jodidos.

Nunca, en toda su vida a Harry le complacería ver a Snape tanto como en ese momento, es como si viniera a salvarlos de las garras de Mcgonagall.

—Profesora McGonagall —siseo con esa voz que pareciera destilar desprecio por todo organismo viviente en el planeta.

Donde unos momentos antes había estado el gato, ahora se encontraba una mujer erguida y con una mueca de desagrado grabada en su rostro.

Ron hizo un ruido extraño ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Harry. Hermione también se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que Ron.

—Si Snape está aquí, entonces no está robando la piedra —susurro a Harry, era incapaz de no contestar a una pregunta, incluso en una situación como esa.

—Debería estar vigilando los pasillos, profesor —saludó McGonagall con dureza a su colega.

—El Señor Tenebroso ya burló las solidas defensas de Gringotts. Si quiere entrar al colegio dudo que unos cuantos estudiantes y profesores puedan detenerlo.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro que se trata de… de quien-usted-sabe?

Snape sonrió en una mueca macabra que lucía aún más terrorífica a la luz de las antorchas.

—¿Es verdad que Dumbledore busca reabrir el caso Black?—Preguntó con brusquedad.

—Piensa que tal vez Black sea de ayuda. Las circunstancias de su arresto fueron muy... extrañas.

—Black está loco—gruñó con desprecio— y es un traidor.

—Al igual que usted, Snape.

—¿Me prefiere del otro lado?

—Dumbledore sabe lo que hace, y si él lo considera nuestro aliado, no seré yo quien dude de su palabra.

—Entonces ¿Porqué se empeña tanto en mantener los pasillos vigilados? ¿Confía más en las alucinaciones de nos chiquillos que en el propio criterio de Dumbledore? Si el director sospechara, aunque fuera un poco que la piedra peligra, no dejaría el colegio.

—¿Intenta persuadirme para que deje la vigilancia de los pasillos?

—Intento persuadirla para que no crea todo lo que Dumbledore dice. Sirius Black no es de fiar. Irá tras en chico.

Lo que sucediera con el tal Black no podía importarles menos. Tenían a ambos profesores a unos pocos metros, y el corazón les palpitaba con fuerza impidiéndoles prestar atención a la conversación. Incluso Hermione quien era muy buena para fijarse en detalles no había captado mucho de la conversación, salvo lo esencial: Por lo menos ahora sabían que Snape no había ido por la piedra, eso si es que alguien tenía planeado robarla.

Cuando los dos profesores partieron en caminos opuestos los tres chicos descubrieron que habían dejado de respirar. Habían estado realmente cerca.

El brazo rígido de Neville cayó flácido haciéndolos brincar en su puesto, luego comprendieron que el hechizo estaba perdiendo efecto. Era mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes y llevar el cuerpo a los baños.

**…**

Myrtle flotaba sobre sus cabezas mientras los tres chicos discutían sobre la manera más convincente de hacerlo parecer un accidente.

—todos tienen que creer que se golpeó ahí donde tiene la costra de sangre —señaló Hermione

—Deberíamos poner un obstáculo, ya saben para que la gente crea que tropezó —intervino Ron a los pies del cuerpo que yacía laxo y en una postura extraña sobre el suelo.

—Neville no necesita un obstáculo para tropezarse —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tú cómo moriste, Myrtle? —soltó Ron con esa sutileza tan propia de él.

No hubo terminado de preguntar cuando sintió otro codazo en las costillas, esta vez proveniente de Hermione.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué?

—Qué poco tacto —le riñó

—Pues no lo recuerdo —gimoteó la fantasma. No parecía ofendida por la pregunta—, solo recuerdo unos ojos amarillos. Todos andaban muy preocupados por una tal cámara de los secretos y escuché que decían que lo que me mató tenía que ver con eso.

—¿Podemos hacerles creer que pasó lo mismo con él? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—No lo creo. A mí no se me abrió la cabeza.

Durante el resto del tiempo estuvieron acomodando la escena cada uno aportando sugerencias para hacerlo lo más realista posible. Sin embargo todo el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando Hermione no parecía ya tan nerviosa. Lucía más pensativa y Harry se preguntó si sentía culpa, o algo parecido por haber sido la causante de la muerte de Neville.

Lo que no sabía era que la mente de su amiga trabajaba en encontrar sentido a las palabras de Myrtle.

…

Al día siguiente Hogwarts parecía un hervidero. Historias aterradoras iban y venían, cada cual más absurda que la anterior. Por supuesto nadie sospechaba de Harry, Ron o Hermione quienes afrontaron la noticia de lo de Neville como mejor supieron actuar, sin embargo no tuvieron que fingir cuando se corrió la voz del asunto del profesor Quirrell quien había tratado de robar la piedra filosofal, nadie sabia que se trataba de la piedra, el rumor hacía referencia a algo que "Dumbledore protegía" pero por supuesto los tres chicos conocían la verdad.

Justo como habían dicho McGonagall y Snape, Dumbledore la tenía muy bien protegida, y Harry se sintió un poco estúpido al creer que tres niños con un prácticamente nulo conocimiento de magia podrían enfrentar a alguien experimentado como Quirrell y servir de mejores custodios que las trampas combinadas de los profesores y el director.

Simplemente absurdo.

Otra cosa que les sorprendió fue que tras la aparición del cadáver de Neville el tema de la Cámara de los Secretos salía a menudo, hasta los profesores parecían intrigados y preocupados hasta el punto de sellar el baño hasta las vacaciones para que ningún curioso fuera a husmear y terminara como el pobre de Longbottom cuya muerte se asociaba con la de Myrtle. También se había filtrado que en efecto habían encantamientos protectores muy antiguos en el baño, y eran prácticamente indetectables.

Algunos aseguraban que la cámara de los secretos estaba ahí en los baños. Oculta en algún lugar.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Este fic es raaaaaaroooo XD Lo sé, esa frase es como un mantra para mí. Y no me vengan con que esto es muy OoC, o aquello no tiene sentido, porque si no lo notaron NADA LO TIENE XD

1. Soy mala para los finales. Este final no me gusta mucho. Es lo que había pensado pero no me gusta como quedo desarrollado.

2. Sí, slytherin gana la copa de las casas :D

3. En verdad que las situaciones absurdas me pueden ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo clasificarlo! Al principio iba a ser parodia, pero me salió esto .-. fijo es humor, pero ¿crack? ¿angst/humor? ¿drama/humor? Ehm… ¿gatos? :3

4. XD Lo sé, soy cruel con Neville, pobre, a nadie le importa su muerte.

5. Lo sé, la expresión "me chupa un huevo" no es muy canon en el mundo de HP, pero pues eso: me chupa un huevo (o me lo chuparía si tuviera) ;)


End file.
